SURVIVOR (Hiatus)
by Fuyuhime Ryuu
Summary: Summary: Siapa yang kuat, mereka yang akan bertahan. Siapa yang lemah akan lebih dulu di eliminasi./Superjunior/Horror/Friendship/Brothership/Tragedy/RnR? CH 1 UP!
1. The House

**Survivor**

This fic © Fuyuhime Ryuu

All of cast © GOD and themselves

Rated : T

Genre: Horror, Friendship, Brothership, Tragedy.

Warning! Gaje, abal, EYD gak karuan, OOC maybe,

Don't like, DON'T READ THEN...!

 **_o0o_**

Happy Reading...

 **-o0o—**

 ** _Summary: Siapa yang kuat, mereka yang akan bertahan. Siapa yang lemah akan lebih dulu di eliminasi./Superjunior/Horror/Friendship/Brothership/Angst/RnR?_**

 **The House** **...**

"Bukankah rumah itu adalah rumah yang kabarnya dikutuk itu?." Seorang yeoja cantik menggunakan seragam sekolah nampak berbicara pelan dengan teman yang berjalan disebelahnya.

"Hm... Tapi aku dengar rumah itu ada yang menempati sekarang. Sepertinya mereka tidak mengenal takut. Bukankah mereka hebat ji yoon ah?. Siapa sih mereka?." Teman seperjalanan itu nampak setengah berbisik menanggapi ucapan sahabat disebelahnya.

"Aku dengar idol hallyu. Sup... super... superman...?" Gadis itu nampak tak yakin dengan ucapannya.

"Super junior..." Sebuah suara dari arah belakang membenarkan. "Ah... Benar, super junior ji yoon ah." Tanggap gadis yang salah sebut tadi dengan senang. Tapi wajah ji yoon sang sahabat nampak memucat.

"Eh...?" Bulu kuduk keduanya segera merinding. Bukankah mereka hanya berdua?. Lantas siapa yang menanggapi kalimat gadis cantik tadi.

Keduanya sepakat untuk menoleh kebelakang, melihat siapapun yang tadi berbicara pada mereka. Dan... Ssiingggg... Tidak ada siapapun dibelakang mereka. Keduanya pun segera berlari tunggang langgang dibawah sinar lampu jalan yang sedikit temaram di akhir senja.

 **_o0o_**

"Teuki hyung, aku besok ke dorm ya?. Ada beberapa barang yang mau aku ambil." Seorang namja tampan berwajah _childish_ nampak memasuki kamar yang hampir keseluruhannya berwarna putih.

"Hn, bawa saja barang yang berguna hae ah... Tidak usah membawa barang yang tidak perlu. Toh kita akan kembali ke dorm itu dalam beberapa bulan..." Balas namja berwajah malaikat dengan dimple tunggal di sisi kiri bibirnya bernama park leeteuk. Leader dari boyband yang _booming_ sejak beberapa tahun lalu dengan sinaran _sapphire blue_ yang masih belum bersedia meredup hingga kini.

"Nde hyung. Aku hanya mau mengambil makanan bada" Balas Namja _childish,_ lee donghae itu dengan senyuman lebarnya yang meski terlihat bodoh tapi sama sekali tak menghilangkan kesan tampan dari sana.

"Makanan siap..." Terdengar nada ceria dari luar ruangan. Sebuah panggilan yang mustahil dilewatkan oleh para penghuni dorm itu.

"Cha... Ayo kita makan hae ah..." Ajak leeteuk yang dibalas dengan anggukan ringan oleh donghae.

 **_o0o_**

 **#Ruang makan.**

"Hah... Bukankah disini sangat nyaman?. Luas dan dapat menampung kita ber-13." Namja tambun dengan senyum lucu itu nampak meminta pendapat segenap namja tampan yang mengisi bangku-bangku kosong meja makan itu.

"Shindongie... Hentikan kebiasaan buruk mu itu. Aishh..." Kecam namja cantik yang duduk tepat disampingnya dan segera bergerak menjauh ke sofa depan televisi. Jelas saja dia mengamuk, Wajahnya yang cantik itu menjadi sasaran ludah atau apapun dari mulut shindong hae, Si namja gembul itu.

"Hahahaha..." Sang leader hanya mampu tertawa garing dan sama sekali tak jelas melihat kelakuan membernya.

"Minnie hyung... Bagi kimchinya dong, aku malas ngambil." Rajuk sang maknae pada hyung kesayangannya.

"Hm... #$%#! %#^$%&^*..." Lee sungmin, namja manis dengan gigi kelinci itu hanya bergumam tak jelas sambil terus mengunyah makanannya. Tak lupa disumpitnya beberapa kimchi dan ditaruh dimangkuk cho kyuhyun, si maknae yang kadang manjanya tak ketulungan.

Mereka berdua kembali pada kegiatan makan mereka sambil selonjoran didepan televisi.

"Hannie, kemarilah. Bawakan aku kerupuk ya?." Pinta –perintah- kim heechul, namja cantik yang memilih pindah tempat gara-gara tingkah shindong sebelumnya.

Tan Hankyung, namja tampan berperawakan sempurna itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, mengambil kerupuk, mengambil mangkuknya dan berjalan menuju tempat heechul –couplenya- duduk.

"Kau harus makan daging yang banyak hyung dan juga sayuran..." Choi siwon, namja tampan nomor wahid di super junior ini segera menjumput beberapa selada dan juga daging panggang dan mengangsurkannya ke mangkuk sang leader. Membuat sang leader hanya mampu terkekeh pelan.

"Gumawo siwonnie..." Ucapnya tulus.

"Ini punya ku hyuk..." Namja _childish_ itu sedang terlihat berebut sesuatu dengan namja kerempeng disebelahnya.

" _Revenge_ hae-ah _..._ " Balas namja kerempeng bernama lee hyukjae atau biasa dikenal eunhyuk itu tak mau mengalah dan malah tertawa-tawa tak jelas.

"Berisik..." Sebuah suara datar, dingin luar biasa mengalun dari bibir namja tampan berkepala besar dan bermata sipit bernama kim jongwoon atau yesung, membuat kedua namja super berisik itu terdiam membeku seketika. Dan kim youngwoon, namja kekar dengan garis _real namja_ itu terkekeh pelan. Matanya yang melengkung membentuk _smile eyes_ itu seakan mengejek kedua biang rusuh itu dengan kata 'Rasain...!'.

Disisi lain, kim kibum dan kim ryeowook duduk tenang dikursi dekat dapur menikmati masakan tanpa nada berisik sedikitpun. Dua namja tampan sekaligus imut yang masuk dalam maknae line itu memang sangat jarang berbuat gaduh. Kim kibum justru sangat pendiam dan terlihat anti-sosial, meski sebenarnya dia tak lebih dari namja pemalu yang selalu merasa sungkan untuk memperlihatkan sisi manjanya pada hyungdeulnya.

Begitulah kegiatan makan para member boyband terkenal ini. Member yang bisa dibilang sangat banyak, sangat berisik, dan kadang-kadang tidak terkendali. Ramai dan hangat itulah yang terasa disana.

Tak seorangpun yang menyadari, ada satu sosok hitam yang tengah memperhatikan mereka dari sudut gelap rumah yang baru mereka huni sejak siang tadi.

 **_o0o_**

"Huh... Capeknya..." Keluh cho kyuhyun. Namja tampan berambut brunette itu nampak mengusap peluh yang memenuhi dahinya dengan handuk putih kecil ditangannya.

Kim ryeowook, namja mungil yang baik hati itu segera mengangsurkan air mineral ketangan kyuhyun. "Gumawo wookie..." Ucapnya pelan.

Disudut ruangan itu, heechul nampak duduk sendiri. Kepalanya dibiarkan bertumpu pada lututnya dan kedua tangannya mengikat kedua lututnya. "Chullie ah, gwenchana?" Sang leader menghampiri namja tampan itu dan menanyakan keadaannya.

"Gwenchana..." Balasnya singkat tanpa berniat memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Apa chullie hyung merasa sakit?. Dimana hyung yang sakit?." Namja _childish_ yang tak pernah bisa melihat teman atau bisa dikatakan saudara untuk member super junior itu sakit, segera gelagapan tak karuan.

"Latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini saja nde?. Kita pulang sekarang." Sang leader yang tak mau anggotanya tumbang segera menghentikan kegiatan latihan mereka untuk hari ini.

"Teuki, nan gwenchana... Ayo latihan lagi." Heechul yang berwajah pucat dan tangannya begitu dingin dikulit leeteuk itu berniat mencegah kalimat leeteuk. Dia sadar bahwa kalimat itu keluar karena melihat dirinya yang nampak tak kuat, tapi heechul yang selalu berusaha terlihat kuat, tak mau terlihat lemah dihadapan siapapun. Lebih dari itu, dia tak mau mengorbankan waktu latihan mereka yang berharga hanya karena ketidakmampuannya.

Sang leader sungguh kaget melihat wajah pucat sahabatnya itu. Satu-satunya sahabat yang lahir dibulan yang sama dan tahun yang sama dengannya. "Tidak, kita akhiri saja latihan untuk hari ini. Kita pulang chullie." Tegas leeteuk.

"Ah..." Heechul sangat menyayangkan keputusan leeteuk. "Tapi teuki..."

"Kami juga lelah hyung. Jangan memforsir latihan nde?." Ucap namja gembul dengan wajah memelas.

"Perutku juga sakit hyung..." Keluh donghae pelan.

"Aku juga sudah tidak kuat lagi latihan hari ini hyung. Dadaku sedikit sesak." Kini si magnae yang mengeluh masih sambil mengusap peluh di sekitar lehernya.

"Kau dengar chullie?. Bukan hanya kau yang tak mampu melanjutkan latihan ini. Mereka juga... Aku juga..." Ucapan lembut dari sang leader akhirnya mampu mengubah pendirian heechul.

"Baiklah... Kita pulang kalau begitu." Balas heechul pelan yang mendapat senyuman dari semua yang berada diruangan tersebut. Heechul segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan pandangan yang sedikit kabur. "Gwenchana heenim?." Hankyung yang memang berada disamping heechul segera meraih lengan sang sahabat.

"Gwenchana..." Ucap heechul saat sudah mendapatkan keseimbangannya kembali. Pandangannya juga sudah jelas dan dia dapat berjalan dengan kemampuannya sendiri.

"Apa chullie hyung keracunan makanan.? Apa yang lain juga keracunan makanan?." Bisik donghae pada eunhyuk.

"Kalau mereka keracunan, seharusnya kalian juga keracunan hyung, begitu juga denganku. Karena aku yang memasakkan makanan untuk kalian. Enak saja mengatai hasil karyaku beracun." Gerutu ryeowook pelan. Kesal juga dia dengan duo onar itu.

 **_o0o_**

"Chullie ah... Ayo makan..." Ajak hankyung, namja china yang menjadi roommatenya itu pelan.

"Hm... Makanlah dulu hannie... Aku nanti saja..." Tolaknya heechul halus. Dia masih setia dengan tempat tidurnya yang nyaman.

"Mau kubawakan makanan kekamar?." Masih dengan nada yang sabar.

"Anni... Kamarnya nanti bisa bau. Nanti aku cari makan sendiri kalau aku lapar. Aku hanya ingin istirahat sekarang hannie..." Balas heechul tak kalah lembut.

"Oke. Kalau kau butuh apa-apa panggil aku saja. Nde?" Pesan hankyung yang dibalas dengan anggukan pelan oleh namja cantik itu.

Hankyung segera berlalu dari kamarnya dan heechul, kemudian turut bergabung dengan yang lain untuk menikmati santap malamnya.

"Chullie tidak makan hankyung ah...?" Tanya sang leader heran saat melihat hankyung keluar sendiri. Hankyung hanya membalas dengann gelengan pelan dan "Dia bilang ingin istirahat hyung..." Dan seluruh member segera mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Apa chullie hyung masih sakit, hannie hyung?." Tanya si evil maknae.

"Dia sepertinya sudah lebih baik. Hanya saja butuh istirahat kyu. Tak usah khawatir." Hankyung meyakinkan.

"Semoga saja dia segera sehat kembali..." Ucap sungmin pelan.

Semuanya tersenyum mendengar doa sungmin.

Dan sekali lagi, tak ada yang menyadari sosok hitam bermata merah tengah mengawasi mereka dengan intens di sudut yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

 **_o0o_**

Pagi yang cerah. Beberapa burung gereja yang singgah dipohon cemara depan rumah yang cukup besar itu bercicit merdu. Seakan bahagia menyongsong pagi hari ini.

"Heebum ah..." Heechul nampak kebingungan mencari kucing abu-abu kesayangannya itu. Di tolehnya kanan kiri dan di bukanya berbagai ruangan yang mungkin digunakan bersembunyi kucingnya itu.

"Apa yang kau cari hyung...?" Donghae yang sudah nampak segar itu segera bertanya melihat sang hyung yang nampak mencari sesuatu.

"Aku mencari heebum. Sudah waktunya makan, tapi tumben sekali dia tidak meminta makanan seperti biasanya." Balas heechul panjang.

"Sebenarnya aku juga mencari bada dari tadi hyung. Dia juga aneh, tidak berkumpul dengan yang lainnya." Wajah donghae jelas menunjukkan wajah khawatirnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo cari bersama hae-ah..." Ajak heechul segera. Jika mencari berdua bukankah lebih cepat menemukan hewan kesayangan mereka.

Donghae segera mengangguk dan mengambil langkah yang sama dengan sang hyung. Hingga,"Guk... guk... guk..." Suara anjing menginterupsi mereka.

"Mungkin itu bada hae ah..." Ucap heechul segera setelah mendengar suara itu. "Kita lihat hyung." Ajak donghae segera.

Merekapun segera beranjak menuju rumah kaca ditepi kolam renang dimana suara anjing yang diyakini sebagai bada itu terdengar. Dan benar saja, diantara kardus bekas yang entah digunakan untuk apa, bada si anjing putih itu nampak menggonggong tak karuan.

"Itu bada... Kenapa dia menggonggong terus sih. Berisik seperti pemiliknya." Sungut heechul kesal. "Hyung, itu heebum..." Ucap donghae saat melihat kucing abu-abu nampak tertidur diantara kardus-kardus bekas itu.

"Heebum ah..." Wajah heechul kembali memucat melihat kucing kesayangannya tidur layaknya hewan mati. "Aung..." Heebum terdengar bersuara lirih, namun tubuhnya jelas sangat lemas.

"Dia pasti sakit hae-ah... Aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit hewan dulu. Aku tahu ada rumah sakit hewan diseberang jalan ini." Ucap heechul dan segera mengambil heebum dalam gendongannya.

"Hati-hati hyung..." Pekik donghae dan segera mengambil bada dalam gendongannya, dan segera menyusul langkah heechul menuju rumah utama.

Satu bayangan hitam nampak menyeringai. Tak jelas bayangan apa itu dan tak jelas juga apa gendernya.

 **_o0o_**

"Dia hanya mengalami dehidrasi ringan heechul sshi. Jangan khawatir nde. Dia akan baik-baik saja. Saya sarankan, biar kucing anda opname untuk hari ini saja. karena bagaimanapun juga, dia harus mendapatkan cairan yang berasal dari infus seperti saat ini." Namja berkacamata itu nampak menjelaskan kesehatan heebum pada sang pemilik.

"Syukurlah kalau hanya dehidrasi. Saya pikir dia sakit apa uisa nim. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu uisa nim. Gamsahamnida. Titip heebum dulu nde." Heechul segera berpamitan setelah selesai dengan urusannya. Tak lupa dia menyinggahi box yang menjadi tempat tidur bagi heebum, sementara. "Heebum ah... Aku pulang dulu nde... Segeralah sehat." Begitu berat heechul berpisah dengan heebum, seakan perpisahan ini adalah perpisahannya untuk selamanya. Maklum saja, keduanya memang jarang terpisah kecuali jika heechul ada kegiatan show atau sebagainya.

"Aung..." Seakan menjawab salam sang majikan, heebum nampak memandang sayu kearah heechul.

"Saya permisi uisa nim." Sekali lagi heechul berpamitan. "Silahkan" Jawab sang uisa sambil mengantarkan heechul hingga pintu keluar.

 **_o0o_**

"Hyukkie, kau tahu tidak?. Ada yang bilang rumah yang kita tempati ini sudah dikutuk." Ucap donghae perlahan.

"Hae-ah... Aku tahu kau hanya menakutiku. Aku tidak tertarik dengan cerita horormu yang selalu _hoax_ itu." Balas eunhyuk sinis. Dalam hatinya dia mulai ketakutan, bahkan bulu kuduknya sudah mulai meremang.

"Aku serius hyukkie. Aku mendengarnya dari shin ahjumma, penjual dukbokki didepan jalan itu. Hampir setiap malam dia melihat dua cahaya merah yang sedikit kecil dari rumah ini." Cerocos donghae tak berniat menghentikan cerita misterinya.

"Aku sungguh tak mau mendengarnya hae-ah... Kau membicarakan ini saat tengah hari. Aku sama sekali tidak takut. Dan sepertinya kau mulai salah gaul, ngapain coba ngegosip sama para ahjumma?. Kau mulai aneh hae... Lebih baik ayo kita latihan dance lagi. Siapa tahu saraf otakmu yang agak koslet bisa benar lagi." Ajak eunhyuk dengan kalimat yang kejam. Dilangkahkannya kaki kurusnya menuju sebuah ruangan lebar yang biasa mereka gunakan sebagai tempat latihan itu.

Donghae tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengikuti sahabatnya yang berkharisma di matanya itu dengan malas dan bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu.

 **_o0o_**

Kyuhyun wajahnya sedikit memerah di sore itu. Rupanya si magnae jahil ini sedang terserang demam. Entah sejak kapan, diapun tak mau memberitahukan pada para member.

"Hyung... Bisakah kau tidak siaran malam ini dan hanya menemaniku?." Si magnae mengeluarkan jurus sakti merajuk pada hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Mian kyu. Aku tidak bisa. Sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk siaran. Aku tidak bisa seenaknya saja tidak datang. Kau juga tahu itu tindakan yang tidak benar kan?." Sungmin nampak mengelus pelan rambut sang maknae, dan memberikan senyuman kemudian.

"Geunde hyung, hanya malam ini saja. Tak bisakah?. Entah mengapa aku merasa sangat tidak enak dan takut." Kyuhyun masih berusaha mencegah sang hyung pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kyu... Kau tak bisa seperti ini. Aku tidak akan pulang terlalu larut. Aku janji. ne?" Ucap sungmin pelan.

Merasa tidak berhasil, kyuhyun pun melepaskan tangan putih sang hyung dan segera bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya.

"Hyung pabo..." Ucapnya lirih dari dalam selimutnya. "Mianhae kyu. Minta temani shindongie hyung saja ya..? Sepertinya dia sedang kosong." Rajuk sungmin dari luar selimut.

"Hn..." Gumamnya pelan.

Sungmin dengan berat hati segera meninggalkan maknae kesayangannya dan melangkah dengan kaki berat. Hatinya ingin sekali menemani bocah setan yang menjadi roommatenya itu, tapi disatu sisi dia tak bisa melalaikan tugasnya sebagai penyiar radio.

Mendadak kepala sungmin pening sesaat setelah menutup pintu kamarnya. "Minnie ah, Gwenchana...?" Heechul yang melihat namja kelinci itu sedikit limbung segera memegang lengannya.

"Gwenchana hyung. Sepertinya anemia ku kambuh lagi. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa." Sungmin mencoba menenangkan hyungnya yang terlihat cuek tapi sangat perhatian itu. "Hyung, wajahmu masih sangat pucat. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?." Gantian sungmin yang merasa khawatir dengan namja cantik itu.

"Eobseo, aku baru saja mau kekamar. Apa kau ada siaran minnie?. Sebaiknya telphon Pdnim dan katakan kau sedang tak enak badan." Nasehat heechul.

"Gwenchana hyung. Aku berangkat dulu. Istirahatlah. Manajer-hyung sudah menungguku didepan. Oh ya, titip si maknae ya hyung, dia sedikit tak baik." Sungmin segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan beranjak keluar dari rumah sementara mereka yang cukup lebar itu.

"Hm... Hati-hati minnie..." Teriak heechul tak terlalu keras. Sementara sungmin hanya melambaikan tangannya sebagai jawaban. Dan setelahnya memasuki kamar kyumin, dapat dilihatnya seseorang nampak terperangkap dalam selimut babyblue nya.

"Ck..ck...ck... Kau tak akan segera sembuh kalau seperti ini kyu." Heechul segera menarik selimut tebal yang melindungi seluruh tubuh sang maknae itu. Jemari lentiknya segera diarahkannya menuju dahi si magnae yang hanya menggumam tak jelas.

"Astaga, demammu tinggi sekali kyu. Haruskah kita kerumah sakit?" Heechul sedikit tergagap menghadapi sang maknae yang memang sering sakit-sakitan itu.

"Anni hyung, ini karena tanganmu yang terlalu dingin. Dan lihat, wajahmu lebih pucat dari hantu kau tahu. Istirahatlah hyung, Tidurlah disini temani aku, nde?." Pinta kyuhyun. Untuk saat ini dia benar-benar tak ingin sendiri.

"Aigoo, baiklah maknae. Jangan sakit begini. Cepatlah sembuh. Aku akan menemanimu disini. Tutup matamu dan tidurlah" Heechul segera mengusap pelan rambut sang maknae. Ditariknya sebuah kursi yang berada didekatnya dan mendudukkan pantatnya disana.

"Hyung, tidurlah ditempat tidur sungmin hyung. Dia janji tidak akan pulang larut, tapi aku tak yakin dengan janjinya." Ucap kyuhyun sambil nyengir.

Heechul menggeleng pelan. "Nanti kyu, cha, tutup matamu dan tidurlah atau kutinggal." Tangan heechul masih setia mengelus rambut namja brunette itu.

Elusan tangan heechul yang dingin cukup menenangkan kyuhyun, dan segera membawanya kealam mimpi. Heechul memandangi wajah maknaenya itu dan baru kali ini diketahuinya kulit putih kyuhyun sedikit bersemu. Bukan bersemu karena malu atau semacamnya, tapi karena demam yang dideritanya.

Jika tangannya begitu dingin, heechul berharap dapat menjadi kompres untuk demam si maknae agar esok dia sudah sembuh.

Begitulah member super junior. Saling menjaga, saling mengingatkan dan saling melindungi.

 **_o0o_**

Salah satu pintu kamar dirumah besar itu nampak terbuka lebar. Sepertinya salah satu penghuni rumah ada yang keluar dari kamar mereka untuk suatu hal.

"Ah... Gelapnya. Jadi menakutkan." Ucapnya lirih lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Ditolehnya jam dinding besar yang menempel diatas televisi. Jarum pendeknya mengarah pada angka 1dan jarum panjang pada angka 4. Sudah sangat larut dan masih ada beberapa member yang belum selesai dengan kegiatannya.

Kaki jenjangnya segera melangkah menuju arah dapur. Segera dinyalakannya lampu yang menerangi area dapur kecil diruangan tersebut. Dan tangannya segera terpaut pada lemari es disudut timur rumah.

Diambilnya sebotol air mineral didalam lemari es tersebut dan diteguknya dengan intens. "Ah... Segarnya." Di tuangnya segelas air putih dan segera menutup kembali pintu lemari es kemudian berniat kembali ke kamar sebelum sebuah siluet hitam menginterupsi gerakannya.

"Nugu...seyo...?" Tanyanya pada sosok yang membelakanginya itu. Jemari namja tampan itu bersiap untuk menyentuh pundak sosok dihadapannya. Namun belum sempat, sosok itu sudah menengok kearah sang namja tampan.

Sebuah seringaian jelas diperlihatkan oleh sosok itu, membuat si namja tampan tercekat dan waktu yang berjalan seakan berhenti. Apalagi saat mengetahui wajah namja yang menyeringai kearahnya itu. " _Doppelganger?_."

Tak ada suara, tak ada apapun yang terdengar setelahnya hingga beberapa detik kemudian.

 **_TBC_**

 **Cha... FF baru genre baru...**

 **Tidak menegangkan?, Jelek...? Terlalu pendek?.**

 **Maafkan fuyu...**

 **Fuyu baru belajar membuat fanfic genre horror.**

 **Ada yang penasaran kelanjutannya...?**

 **Mohon FF fuyu direview...**

 **Meski hanya satu review, fuyu janji akan memberikan chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Gamsahamnida #bow,**

P.S. Akan ada yang bakal dieleminasi dichapter depan, jadi mohon jangan bunuh fuyu kalau ada bias kalian yang fuyu bunuh karakternya... :P

Tebak, siapa yang akan jadi korban pertama, Hahahaha... #evillaugh,

Fuyuhime Ryuu, July 24 2015


	2. 1st eliminated : Kim Heechul

**Survivor**

This fic © Fuyuhime Ryuu

All of cast © GOD and themselves

Rated : T

Genre: Horror, Friendship, Tragedy.

Warning! Gaje, abal, EYD gak karuan, don't like, DON'T READ THEN...!

 **_o0o_**

Happy Reading...

 **-o0o—**

 **1st Eliminated, KIM HEECHUL** **...**

" _Doppleganger..."_ Ucap namja tampan sekaligus cantik itu. Wajahnya memucat seketika saat melihat seseorang atau sesuatu yang terus menatap kearahnya dengan seringaian mengerikan.

pyarrr... Gelas yang masih dalam genggamannya terlepas begitu saja tanpa mampu dicegah. Kaki jenjangnya ingin dipaksa untuk melarikan diri, namun hasilnya nihil. Kaki dan tubuh itu seakan bukan miliknya sendiri.

Makhluk itu semakin mendekat kearah heechul, masih dengan seringaiannya yang sama sekali tak indah untuk dilihat. Heechul masih berusaha mengendalikan tubuhnya namun hasilnya malah dirinya terjatuh akibat kecerobohannya sendiri, hingga makluk itu tepat berada diatas tubuhnya yang terjengkang dan menindihnya seketika.

Heechul tak berhasil meloloskan dirinya dari makhluk itu. Ukuran tubuhnya sebenarnya sama persis dengan dirinya. Hanya saja, berat tubuhnya benar-benar dalam level yang berbeda dengannya. "Argh..." Erang heechul seketika saat jemari dingin makhluk itu menyentuh bagian dadanya. Ada sensasi panas sekaligus perih secara bersamaan membuatnya terus mengerang.

Air matanya mengalir begitu saja seakan tak bertuan. Begitu sakit dadanya saat ini, namun tetap tak bisa meloloskan diri. "To... long..." Seraknya mulai tak jelas. "Hehh... hehh... hosh... hosh..." Seakan terserap keluar seluruh tenaga yang dimilikinya, kini dirinya hanya mampu tergeletak pasrah dengan rasa sakit yang masih enggan beranjak darinya.

Nafasnya semakin sesak, dan kulitnya semakin pucat menandakan kurangnya oksigen yang berhasil dihirupnya. Heechul sungguh putus asa saat ini. Tidak ada member yang terbangun sama sekali.

"Aku menginginkan yang berdetak ini." Tangan dingin itu terus menekan dan sesekali mengelus bagian dada heechul. Serak suara makhluk itu masih cukup membuat heechul merinding dalam keadaannya yang payah. Seringaiannya seakan menambah kesan mengerikan yang sengaja diperlihatkannya.

"Per...gi..." Teriak heechul susah payah, tangannya menggapai makhluk yang terus menindihnya lemah. Suaranya sudah mulai menghilang., begitu juga dengan kesadarannya. Tubuhnya terus menggelinjang tak karuan. Tangannya yang semula berusaha menjauhkan makhluk yang menyerupainya itu kini mula menggaruk apapun yang berada disekitarnya. Dan lantai dinginlah yang didapatinya.

"Argh..." Sekali lagi heechul menggeram dengan sisa keputus asaannya. Suaranya begitu kecil saat ini dan terdengar seperti gumaman. Tubuhnya mulai melemah seiring berjalannya detik waktu. Beberapa menit kemudian, heechul sudah tidak lagi merasakan kesadarannya. Matanya terpejam pelan seiring dengan nafasnya yang mulai menghilang. Wajah pucat heechul menampakkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

 **_o0o_**

"Ah... Antis ini memang kadang-kadang menyebalkan. Apa maksudnya ini?." Seorang namja kelinci tengah _browsing internet_ didalam mobil hitam yang membawanya kembali berkumpul dengan saudara-saudaranya di dorm baru mereka. Janji pulang lebih awal yang diucapkannya sepertinya tak mampu dipenuhi.

"Kenapa mereka begitu membenci heechul hyung. Mereka sama sekali tak tahu kebaikan heechul hyung. Huh... menyebalkan. Dan kalimat apa ini?." Sungmin, si namja kelinci nampak sedang memperhatikan komentar dalam salah satu blog yang tengah ia lihat. " _Siapa yang kuat, mereka yang akan bertahan. Siapa yang lemah akan lebih dulu di eliminasi."_ Satu kalimat aneh yang cukup mengganggu penglihatannya.

"Aish... Antis sekarang semakin aneh. Kalau tidak suka dengan super junior atau heechul hyung, tidak perlu membenci juga bukan?. Hanya tidak mengikuti beritanya dan mengacuhkannya saja bukankah sudah beres?." Rutuk sungmin kesal. Tentu saja dirinya tidak akan mengatakan kalimat ini didepan press atau seluruh member akan mendapatkan masalah. Sang manajer yang telah terlelap dibangku penumpang disebelah kanan pengemudi itu sudah terlelap, dan menyisakan sopir yang terus fokus pada jalanan dihadapannya.

"Ah, chullie hyung, mereka membuat wajahmu _blur,_ menyebalkan." Dirinya terus bermonolog sepanjang jalan hingga sampai didepan rumah yang kini dihuni oleh seluruh member super junior.

 **_o0o_**

"Chullie ah... Chullie ah... Waegeure...?." Namja tampan berbibir tipis itu terus saja memanggil namja tampan yang lebih muda 10 hari darinya itu. Namun namja yang kini berada dipangkuannya itu tak menunjukkan respon sedikitpun selain memperlihatkan mata yang tertutup sempurna, dengan raut kesakitan dan tubuh lemas yang semakin mendingin.

"Teuki hyung... Waeyo...?" Serentak seluruh penghuni rumah terbangun akibat teriakan leeteuk barusan, bahkan kyuhyun yang masih terlihat kurang sehat dan membawa selimutnya kemana-mana.

"Siapapun... Tolong hubungi 119... Palli..." Teriaknya dengan air mata yang terus menetes tak beraturan. Segera saja eunhyuk meraih handphonenya yang kebetulan dibawanya untuk mendengarkan MP3 dan segera menghubungi nomor yang diperintahkan sang leader.

Hankyung segera mengecek nadi heechul dipergelangan tangan dan tercekat tak mendapati detakan apapun disana. Lebih terkejut lagi saat dua jarinya menyentuh nadi dilehernya, dan hasilnya nihil. Segera saja hankyung memeriksa nafas heechul, masih berharap dugaannya salah.

Hankyung segera mengambil tubuh heechul dari pangkuan leeteuk, menidurkannya dilantai, dan segera memberi nafas buatan maupun CPR, dan hasilnya nol. Tidak ada reaksi apapun. Hankyung semakin ketakutan dan terus berusaha membangunkan heechul.

"Eottokae...?" Donghae mulai meraung melihat keadaan heechul. Tidak ada satupun diruang itu yang tidak menangis dan kebingungan.

5 menit kemudian mobil ambulance datang dan segera membawa tubuh heechul yang sudah mulai mendingin diikuti oleh hankyung, leeteuk, kibum, dan donghae yang terus meraung tanpa jeda. Sisanya hanya dapat menunggu dirumah sesuai instruksi sang leader.

Baru beberapa meter mobil ambulance itu berlalu, mobil yang membawa sungminpun tiba. Sungmin yang sudah merasa sangat lelah segera turun dari mobilnya dan masuk dalam rumah diikuti oleh sang manajer.

"Ada apa ini?. Kalian belum tidur?." Heran, itulah yang ada diotak sungmin melihat pemandangan yang tak biasa dihadapannya.

"Minnie hyung... Heechul hyung..." Kyuhyun segera menuju arah sungmin dan memeluk tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu kuat, mencurahkan segenap rasa pilu yang dikandungnya.

"Ada apa...? Ada yang bisa menjelaskan apapun padaku?." Mata sungmin nyalang menatap satu persatu member yang terus tersedu.

 **_o0o_**

 **#Gangnam hospital.**

Empat orang namja tampan nampak berwajah khawatir tengah terduduk didepan sebuah ruangan bertuliskan _Emergency room_ itu.

Satu jam telah mereka lewati dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk tak karuan. Wajah mereka memucat antara rasa khawatir yang memuncak dan rasa lelah yang begitu menghancurkan stamina mereka. Beberapa namja dengan pakaian khas dokter nampak keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan wajah mereka yang lesu luar biasa.

"Bagaimana keadaan teman saya uisa-nim." Sebuah harapan tipis coba mereka ciptakan, meski akhirnya malah gagal sama sekali.

"Keluarga kim heechul sshi?." Empat namja itu mengangguk serentak tanpa diperintah. "Kami benar-benar mohon maaf. Kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan keluarga anda. Kami menyimpulkan bahwa heechul sshi telah meninggal dalam perjalanan atau mungkin juga sebelum itu. Tapi anehnya..." Lanjut sang dokter tidak tuntas dan menciptakan tanda tanya besar diotak mereka.

"Tapi apa uisa-nim?." Tanya leeteuk memaksa sang dokter melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Bisakah salah satu dari kalian ikut saya menuju ruangan saya. Tidak baik kita membicarakan masalah ini disini." Ucap sang dokter sambil berlalu.

"Biar aku saja hyung." Ucap hankyung meminta persetujuan, atau lebih tepatnya meminta tanpa mengharapkan penolakan.

"Baiklah kyung ah. Aku percayakan padamu. Kami akan mengurus heechul." Ucap leeteuk yang terlihat tak mampu lagi menahan tangisannya.

Hankyung hanya mengangguk meyakinkan.

 **_o0o_**

 **# Doctor's room,**

"Apa maksud anda uisa-nim. Tentu saja chullie memiliki jantung. Menurut anda bagaimana selama ini dia menjalani hidupnya jika tanpa jantung?." Entah mengapa setiap kalimat dan diagnosa yang diucapkan sang dokter membuatnya kesal dan seakan tak masuk akal.

"Maafkan saya tan sshi. Tapi, kami sungguh tak menemukan jantung saudara anda didalam tubuhnya setelah melakukan serangkaian tes pasca penanganan pertama. Jika memang jantungnya diambil, tapi tidak ada luka sama sekali yang terbentuk didadanya. Kami sungguh kesulitan menyimpulkan keadaan saudara anda." Ucap sang dokter jujur.

"Hah... Aneh sekali. Anda tidak main-main dengan saya kan?." Tanya hankyung meyakinkan, lebih untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Saya berkata sejujurnya tan sshi..." Balas sang dokter sungguh-sungguh.

Mau tak mau hankyung menjadi berfikir tentang kejadian yang dialami sahabat terdekatnya itu. _Apa yang terjadi padamu hannie...?_ Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Saya sarankan untuk melaporkan pada polisi agar mereka dapat melakukan otopsi dan dapat memberikan penjelasan tentang hal ini." Saran sang dokter masuk akal.

"Hn... Saya akan membicarakan dengan keluarga saya yang lainnya." Ucapnya pelan dan lemas.

 **_o0o_**

Sore yang mendung. Udara begitu dingin seakan membekukan kulit. 12 namja tampan dengan pakaian hitam nampak berdiri mengepung sebuah lubang ditanah perkuburan, seakan takut sesuatu akan meloncat keluar dari sana.

Wajah mereka begitu dipenuhi duka yang tiada tara. Beberapa dari mereka nampak masih menangis sesenggukan. "Wookie... Berhentilah menangis." Ucap namja bermata sipit itu sambil mengelus kepalanya pelan. Meski tak cukup untuk meredakkan tangisan namja imut bertubuh pendek itu, tapi tangisannya sudah lebih banyak berkurang.

"Kenapa harus heechul hyung...?" Gumam namja tampan dengan kulit pucat itu.

"Mungkin kali ini, aku harus menyalahkan takdir kyu..." Balas namja berlesung pipi dengan tubuh atletisnya yang terbungkus setelan jas hitam.

"Chullie ah..." Suara dua orang wanita terdengar bersahut-sahutan berharap suaranya dapat didengar namja tampan didalam peti yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai tertutup tumpukan tanah berwarna merah.

Kim heechul, artis tampan itu dikebumikan ditanah kelahirannya, kangwondo. Serangkaian otopsi membuat tubuhnya tidak dapat segera dikebumikan. Selain itu, tubuh mulusnya kini berhiaskan jahitan vertikal dan melintang demi melihat isi tubuhnya. Mengerikan dan mengenaskan.

"Mari kita kembali. Kita harus membuat pertemuan dengan press..." Ucap sang leader sambil memandang pilu seluruh membernya.

 **_o0o_**

Seluruh member begitu kelelahan usai melakukan jumpa press untuk mengklarifikasi kematian salah satu membernya.

Kalimat turut berduka cita terus bermunculan, baik dari para ELF maupun yang bukan fans super junior yang mendengar kabar mengejutkan tersebut. Yang paling bersedih hati dari kejadian ini tentu saja keluarga heechul, member super junior seluruhnya, para staf, dan tentu saja petals. Dan yang paling berbahagia atas kejadian ini adalah para antis. Saat ini mungkin saja mereka tengah berpesta pora demi mendengar kim heechul meninggal dunia.

Para antis bahkan menulis di jejaring sosial, dengan hastag #DevilblessyouKHC. Dan menuliskan _Semoga member boyband jelek itu menyusul KHC._ Menyakitkan, entah dendam apa yang membuat para antis melakukannya. Namun member yang sudah terlalu kelelahan memilih untuk mengacuhkan itu semua.

"Chullie hyung... Aku..." Lee donghae, namja _childish_ itu sudah kembali lupa bahwa hyung kesayangannya telah tiada. Dia memasuki kamar hanchul berniat meminjam sesuatu -mungkin-. Matanya kembali berembun seketika. "Aku belum terbiasa..." Desahnya lemah.

"Hae..." Demi melihat hal itu, eunhyuk yang kebetulan hendak menuju dapur segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju donghae dan memeluk erat sahabatnya yang memang berhati sangat lembut itu. Keduanya segera larut dalam duka yang tak dapat mereka tangani sama sekali.

Bayangan hitam itu kembali. Berdiri dibawah tangga, menatap lekat dengan matanya yang merah kearah kedua namja tampan itu. Sebuah seringaian muncul dari mulutnya yang masih tak jelas bagaimana bentuknya itu.

 **_o0o_**

Tan hankyung, namja tampan itu nampak menoleh kearah kasur tempat sang sahabat biasanya terbaring. "Kau terlalu cepat pergi chullie ah... Keterlaluan..." Ucapnya lemah.

Dirinya memilih untuk segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju luar rumah tersebut. Dua orang namja setengah baya pengurus taman nampak membersihkan halaman sambil bercakap ringan.

"Mungkin kematian heechul sshi ada hubungannya dengan pemilik pertama rumah ini." Ucap namja dengan kaos biru yang rambutnya mulai memutih.

"Aku pikir juga begitu myeon ah... Penghuni sebelumnya juga mengalaminya kan?. Dan dia kehilangan dua putri kembarnya." Balas yang satunya menimpali.

"Ahjjusshi, benarkah itu terjadi pada penghuni rumah ini sebelumnya?." Tanya hankyung tak percaya. Atensinya tertuju pada dua namja paruh baya itu sepenuhnya.

"Ommo..." Pekik keduanya kaget. Bagaimana tidak, hankyung tiba-tiba berada dibelakang keduanya tanpa memperdengarkan suara langkahnya. "Anda mengejutkan saya hankyung sshi..." Namja yang dipanggil myeon itu mengurut dadanya.

"Ceritakan padaku tentang rumah ini ahjjusshi..." Pinta hankyung sedikit memaksa.

"Geunde..." Myeon nampak sedikit ragu. Namun temannya yang bernama oh seung moon itu memintanya untuk menceritakan pada hankyung perihal rumah tersebut. "Demi kebaikan mereka juga, myeon ah..." Ucapnya bijak.

"Baiklah... Jadi.." Myeon memulai cerita tentang legenda rumah tersebut.

 **#Flashback on 39 years ago.**

"Lee young hae ya... Kau dimana...?" Suara berat dari seorang namja bertubuh gembul itu terdengar sedikit mengerikan.

Seorang yeoja dengan wajah pucat gemetar nampak terdiam dikamarnya. "Jebal... Jebal... Jangan menemukanku..." Ucapnya pelan.

"Ah... Kau disini lagi...?." Ucap namja itu ketika menemukan yeoja yang sudah berusaha menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibawah kasur kamarnya yang tidak terlalu besar itu.

Ditariknya kasar rambut ikal sang yeoja dan menciptakan jeritan memilukan dari yeoja tersebut. Wajahnya terlihat banyak noda membiru saat sinar lampu menyinarinya.

"Andwe yeobo... Jangan memukulku lagi..." Pinta si yeoja sambil menangis. Namun sang suami nampaknya tak memperhatikan ratapan istrinya, Dia memukul wajah sang istri keras. Sudut bibir sang istri kembali terluka dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Andwe appa..." Keduanya nampak melihat asal suara. Seorang gadis nampak berdiri tak mampu menahan air matanya. "Jebal jangan memukul eomma lagi..." Pintanya meratap.

Sang suami nampak menyeringai mengerikan dan mulai mendekati gadis ayu itu. "Kemari..." Tangannya segera menyeret rambut lurus putrinya itu dan segera memukulinya secara membabi buta. "Appa jebal berhenti.. Appo..." Pekik sang gadis dengan airmata yang terus mengalir dari kedua kelopaknya.

Sementara itu, sang ibu dengan mengendap-endap mulai menjauhi TKP dan melarikan diri. Melarikan diri dari rasa sakit yang sudah lama dideritanya, melarikan diri dan meninggalkan putrinya yang berusaha menyelamatkannya.

"Mianhae hae joo ah..." Ucapnya bergetar dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

Sang gadis demi melihat sang ibu yang mulai menjauh itu segera meneriakinya. "Eomma... Eomma jangan tinggalkan aku... Eomma..." Pekiknya diantara tangisannya yang tak mampu berhenti.

Sang ayah yang juga melihat istrinya yang melarikan diri menjadi gelap mata dan mulai mencekik leher putrinya.

Sang gadis yang bernama kim hae joo terlihat kehabisan nafas. Lidahnya mulai keluar demi merasakan sakit dilehernya, matanya memerah dan membesar karena darah yang tidak mengalami sirkulasi, dan beberapa menit kemudian hae joo kehilangan nafasnya untuk selamanya setelah perjuangannya melepaskan diri dari tangan kekar sang ayah yang sama sekali tidak berhasil.

Sang ayah yang nampak belum puas dengan perbuatannya, segera mengambil pisau didapur dan mulai membelah tubuh putrinya bagai membelah tubuh hewan. Dikeluarkan seluruh organ tubuh putrinya dan kemudian memakannya bagai kanibal.

Namun setengah jam kemudian, polisi datang dan berhasil meringkus tuan kim yang nampak masih asyik dengan kegiatannya yang mengerikan.

 **#Flashback end**

"Dan sepuluh tahun yang lalu rumah lama dihancurkan dan dibangun kembali oleh salah satu keluarga tuan kim. Mereka mendiami rumah ini dan kemudian meninggalkannya setelah salah satu putrinya meninggal tenggelam di kolam itu." Ucap tukang kebun itu sambil menunjuk ke arah kolam renang yang berjarak 10 meter dari tempat mereka.

"Dan sejak itu rumah ini dikontrakan, begitu hankyung sshi. Oh iya, kabarnya arwah hae joo menjadi gwisin dan tidak bisa menuju akhirat karena dendamnya pada ayah dan ibunya belum terbalas." Cerita mengerikan dari kedua tukang kebun itu berakhir. Namun. "Eyh... Kalian pasti sudah sering menakut-nakuti para penghuni rumah kan?. Itu hanya legenda kan?." Tanya hankyung tak percaya. Salahkan dirinya yang tak percaya dengan makhluk gaib.

"Kami menceritakan yang sejujurnya hankyung sshi..." Sang tukang kebun nampak kesal.

"Geure... Anggap saja aku percaya." Hankyung tertawa sambil segera berlalu dari hadapan kedua namja yang nampak kesal itu. "Ada-ada saja..." Ucapnya pelan.

 **_o0o_**

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang tersedia didalam kamarnya. Tubuhnya begitu letih setelah kegiatan yang tak mengenal kata berduka dalam dunia _entertainment_ yang digelutinya.

Dipenuhinya bathtub dengan air hangat dan kemudian memasukkan tubuh telanjangnya kedalam bathtub tersebut. Terasa begitu nyaman saat kehangatan membelainya lembut. Matanya menutup menikmati setiap kenyamanan yang tercipta.

Namun rasa dingin tiba-tiba merasuki tubuhnya, membuatnya mau tak mau membuka matanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya saat air yang berada dibathtub itu berwarna merah mengerikan serupa darah. Bahkan jelas tercium anyir dari liquid merah itu. "Ommo..." Pekiknya terkejut.

Yesung begitu ingin keluar dari dalam bathtub, tapi seakan ada yang mengungkung tubuhnya dan terus mencoba menenggelamkannya kedasar bathtub tersebut.

"Andwe..." Pekiknya tertahan. "Jebal... Duwajuseyo..."

yesung mulai histeris dan tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Tubuhnya seakan terkena _paralyze_ dan membuatnya tak mampu menahan tenaga yang terus menariknya itu, hingga akhirnya wajahnya tenggelam sempurna.

"Andwe...!" Pekiknya sekali lagi dan segera membuka matanya. Nafasnya tidak beraturan. "Mimpi...?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dipandanginya air di bathtub. Tidak ada yang berubah, masih bening sekalipun sudah mulai mendingin.

Yesung segera mengeluarkan tubuhnya dari bathtub dan segera menyelesaikan ritual mandinya.

Disudut kamar mandi, Bayangan hitam dengan rambut terurai panjang itu kembali memperlihatkan seringainnya.

 **_o0o_**

Kibum nampak sibuk dengan laptopnya seakan tidak ada satupun yang dapat mengganggunya. _Starcraft_ benar-benar telah mempesonanya.

Tiba-tiba layar laptopnya bergetar dan gelap sejenak namun menyala kemudian. Sebuah gambar berbentuk amplop surat berwarna kuning nampak terlihat dilayarnya. Terdapat tulisan _CLICK HERE_ diatas gambar amplop tersebut.

Kibum yang sedikit penasaran akhirnya menuruti perintah tersebut, dan apa yang dilihatnya?. Sebuah video yang memperlihatkan suasana dalam rumah dengan pencahayaan temaram.

Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya kelayar laptopnya demi melihat lebih jelas video apa yang didapatnya itu.

Gambar divideo itu bergoyang, namun kemudian nampak seorang yeoja dengan wajah berlumur sesuatu berwarna merah nampak mendekat kearah kamera, dan tangannya memegang sesuatu yang nampak berdenyut. "Aku mendapatkannya..." Ucap yeoja itu dengan suaranya yang sedikit serak. Dan laptop kibum kembali mati saat itu juga.

"Ige mwoya..." Lirihnya. Sungguh dirinya kaget dan sedikit ketakutan sekarang. "Apa itu tadi jantung?."Otaknya yang ber-IQ tinggi itu terasa bebal seketika.

"Hyung..." Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba saja menepuk pundaknya. "Ah..." Kibum kembali terkejut. Namun ternyata itu hanya maknaenya, cho kyuhyun.

"Gwenchana?." Tanya kyuhyun khawatir dengan keadaan sang hyung esnya yang nampak pucat itu.

"Gwenchana..." Balas kibum dan kembali menyalakan layar laptopnya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk yakin atas jawaban sang kakak.

 **_o0o_**

Donghae tidak bisa memejamkan matanya malam itu. Sementara eunhyuk yang sepertinya kelelahan karena jadwalnya diSUKIRA sudah terlelap. Ngorok pula.

Teringat kembali hyung kesayangannya yang malam ini tidur sendiri bertemankan cacing tanah didalam kuburnya. Matanya kembali mengembun seketika. "Chullie hyung.." Kenangnya sedih.

'Tok. Tok...' Pintu kamarnya nampak diketuk dari luar. Eunhyuk yang memang memiliki kebiasaan tidur dengan pintu kamar yang terkunci tak pernah lupa melakukan kebiasaannya. Donghae dengan tanpa ragu segera membuka pintu kamarnya dan berucap, "Waeyo...?" Belum selesai kalimatnya keluar, donghae sungguh dibuat terkejut saat tak ada siapapun diluar.

Donghae segera menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya dari dalam. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena ketakutan yang luar biasa menerpanya. Dasarnya dia memang seorang penakut dan dia mengalami kejadian serupa film horror yang pernah ditontonnya, tentu saja membuatnya gemetaran.

Dan selang beberapa menit, suara yang sama kembali terdengar. Donghae langsung menyambar headsetnya dan berusaha menulikan pendengarannya. Di keraskan volume mp3nya dan berharap suara itu tak terdengar ditelinganya.

Sementara itu eunhyuk seakan tak terusik dengan suara itu. Sesosok bayangan hitam tiba-tiba saja muncul, berdiri tegak membelakangi donghae namun menghadap kearah eunhyuk.

Donghae benar-benar kehilangan suaranya. kedua matanya hanya melotot seakan apa yang dilihatnya adalah sesuatu yang tidak dapat dilewatkannya.

Bayangan itu tiba-tiba menoleh kearah donghae,dan menyeringai. Donghae memaksa matanya tertutup dan dia berhasil. Saat kembali membuka matanya bayangan itu menghilang.

Mau tak mau donghae menghela nafas lega dan segera membungkus tubuhnya yang semakin dingin itu dengan selimut hangat berwarna biru. Berharap apa yang dilaluinya tak lebih dari sebuah kembang tidur yang benar-benar mengerikan.

 **_o0o_**

Seperti pagi biasanya, 12 namja tampan itu memulai harinya dengan menikmati sereal sebagai menu sarapannya.

Wajah tiga orang namja tampak begitu pucat dan lelah. "Bummie, donghae hyung, dan yesung hyung. Kenapa wajah kalian pucat sekali?.Tidak enak badan?." Tanya ryeowook, namja mungil itu dengan penuh perhatian.

Tiga namja yang dipanggil namanya segera menegakkan kepalanya. Dan ketiganya menggeleng serentak. Ryeowook nampak membulatkan bibirnya sambil berucap, "O..." Panjang.

Member super junior segera menyelesaikan sarapannya, karena schedule padat mereka sudah menunggu.

 **_o0o_**

01:30 Dini hari, beberapa member super junior nampak memasuki rumah kediaman mereka. "Capeknya..." Keluh eunhyuk sambil memutar tubuhnya kekanan dan kekiri.

"Ah... Kasihan teuki hyung, yesung hyung dan shindongie... Malam ini harus lembur lagi." Ucap namja bergigi kelinci itu dengan raut sedih.

"Sudah minnie. Itu sudah resiko pekerjaan. Ayo segera istirahat. Bukankah besok giliran kita yang nglembur." Ucap kangin sembari mengusak pelan rambut sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun tanpa kata langsung menyeret soulmatenya itu memasuki kamar mereka. "Ah... Jinjja..." Umpat sungmin, saat tubuh lemasnya ditarik-tarik oleh sang maknae evil yang kehilangan seniornya itu.

"Selamat malam semuanya..." Ucap hankyung pelan dan memasuki kamar yang dihuninya sendiri kini.

Super junior bukannya tak ingin pindah rumah atau sebagainya, mengingat perasaan takut dan horror yang masih mencengkeram hati mereka pasca kematian salah satu membernya. Hanya saja sang manajer bersikeras melarang hal itu. Biaya kontraknya sudah diselesaikan untuk beberapa bulan dan tidak bisa diambil kembali. Jadi mau tak mau mereka harus tetap kerasan disana. Lagipula dorm mereka belum selesai diperbaiki. Terimakasih pada para fans yang bersedia menghancurkan kunci pengaman didorm 11 yang hasilnya mereka harus mengungsi semua.

 **_o0o_**

"Ah hyung ah... Aku ngantuk sekali.." Seorang namja nampak menggeliat diatas kasurnya yang nyaman. Dering telphone beberapa menit yang lalu dari sang leader sungguh membuatnya kesal. "Memangnya hankyung hyung tidak mengangkat telphonenya...?"

"Arra... Chakkaman..." Ucapnya sembari melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya. Matanya yang masih sedikit tertutup itu sudah cukup untuk memandunya menuju tempat yang ditujunya.

Matanya menyipit saat indera penglihatannya menangkap sesuatu yang janggal dirumahnya. Seorang namja dengan rambutnya yang sedikit panjang berwarna gold dan bertelanjang dada nampak membelakanginya.

Namja itu berjalan pelan menuju namja itu, merasa yakin itu adalah salah satu membernya. _Itu..._ Batinnya tak yakin. Dipegangnya bahu namja itu berusaha meyakinkan pemikirannya. Dan namja itu menoleh. Mata sekelam malam, bibir pucat dan tubuh yang kelewat dingin itulah yang kini ada dihadapannya. Dan, oh... Jangan lupakan satu hal. Dadanya yang berlubang, menciptakan gua gelap yang seakan tanpa dasar.

"Chullie hyung..." Ponsel yang berada ditangannya itu seketika terjatuh karena rasa kaget yang menerpanya. Sosok yang menyerupai heechul itu tersenyum, ah tidak... Dia menyeringai menakutkan.

 **_TBC_**

 ** _Well,_** **Inilah kelanjutan survivor yang begitu lama ditunggu-tunggu.**

 **#Reader: Siapa juga yang nunggu? :P**

 **Huhuhuhu...**

 **Jadi, begitulah. Yang pertama menghadap Tuhan dalam FF ini adalah KIM HEECHUL.**

 **Selanjutnya... Nugu...?**

 **BTW, Fuyu tiba-tiba kepikiran pengen ngasih chingudeul sebuah pertanyaan.**

 **Kalau chingu melihat kebakaran di dorm super junior, dan chingu cuman bisa nyelametin satu member aja. Siapa yang bakal chingu pilih? (Minus heenim. karena fuyu sendiri yang bakal nyelametin heenim oppa... :P)**

 **Fuyu tunggu jawabannya chingu...**

 **p.s. Semakin lama jawabnya, semakin lama juga updatenya... :P**

 **Cha, saatnya jawab reviews...**

mifta cinya Heeh... Siwon atau donghae?. Jawabannya heechul. Kekekeke... Mianhae...

Awaelfkyu13 Hahahaha... Tebakanmu, kurang tepat chingu. Korban pertama malah sievil senior. Karena dia sahabat setan, makanya dia yang pertama diajakin pindah alam. Dan juga, karena dia adalah biasnya fuyu, makanya fuyu matiin dulu. Kekekeke... Mau coba nebak siapa korban selanjutnya...? :P

Emon204 Gimana?. Udah tahu kan kenapa rumah itu dikatakan terkutuk. Hehehehe...

Alasan member suju pindah rumah, tuh fuyu kasih bocoran... :p

hantu penghisap energi?. Fuyu malah gak kepikiran,:P Tapi bisa jadi begitu.

Ini udah lanjut. Jangan khawatir, yang lain akan menyusul meski bakal lama.. :P

lydiasimatupang2301 Ini sudah next chingu...

tuchan Udah tau kan kenapa terkutuk?. :P Yups, dan yg minum adalah heenim oppa...

dinacarisa Hahaha... Semoga cukup membuatmu panas dingin chingu. #fuyu ngarep. :P

phn19 Well kyunnie memang bukan yang pertama. Tapi gak tahu juga kalau ternyata chap depan bakal kyunnie yang dapet giliran. _Who knows..._ :P

 **kyunoi** Hahaha... Doppelganger. Itu adalah kembaran kita pertanda kematian sudah dekat. Kira2 gitu lah penjelasannya. Mian kalau salah. :P

Mian lagi... Updatenya luama... Abis fuyu kehilangan mood dan sempet mau hiatusin nih FF. Tapi gak jadi deh... :P

 **kyufans** Gumawo.. Ni udah lanjut chingu. Kyu dibuat menderita... Aigoo... Yakin gak kasihan sama si embul...?. :P Chulbum...? Kayaknya udah gak bisa deh. Si abang heenim udah tewas duluan.. Kekekeke... #Ditabok heenim.

 **fitrikyu2903** Gumawo.. Ini sudah lanjut chingu... :D

ChoCiRa Yups, genre horror, tapi gak tahu bisa bikin tegang atau gak. Fuyu masih kurang berpengalaman di genre ini... Mian.

Wah... Fuyu jadi menyesal karena mematikan heenim duluan. Harusnya kyunnie yak...? #Evillaugh.

Fuyu harap chingudeul gak kabur setelah ch 2 ini up. Mungkin terlalu jelek, gak sesuai harapan, dll. Fuyu sungguh minta maaf sebesar-besarnya.

Dan untuk yang udah bersedia review. Fuyu ucapkan Jeongmal Jeongmal Jeongmal Jeongmal gamsahamnida... #Bow.

Ya sudahlah, daripada banyak cakap...

For Survivor ch 2

R

E

V

I

E

W

PLEASE...

Fuyuhime Ryuu,18-09-2015


End file.
